Eli Goldsworthy/Quotes
{In Breakaway (2)}: "I think they're dead." (first line) (referring to Clare's glasses) *{In Breakaway (2)}: (To Clare): "You have pretty eyes." *{In Better Off Alone (1)}: "...Something that pisses you off." (Clare): "Besides my English partner?" Eli: "OUCH!" *{In Better Off Alone (2)}: (Eli): "So what you're saying is my plan worked..." (Clare): "Could you be more smug?" (Eli): "Absolutely!" *{In Try Honesty (1)}: (To Fitz): "Tell me something. What were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no seriously, were there auditions for a Planet of the Apes remake I didn't hear about?" *{In Try Honesty (1)}: (Fitz): "Elii.." (Eli): "Two syllables. Good, good for you." *{In Still Fighting It (2)}: "I can't just be friends with you, Clare. I like you too much." *{In Purple Pills (1)}: (Adam): "I don't want your pity." (Eli): Don't be such a girl!" *{In Umbrella (1)}: (Clare): "If Jesus loves me, why would why would he want me to go through this?" (Luke): "It's all a part of his plan." (Eli): "His plan sucks." *{In When Love Takes Over}: (Referring to Fiona): (Eli): "You liiike her!" (Adam): "Stop it." (Eli): " (Mouths): *Okay.* ...You LOOOVE her." (Adam): "Do not." *{In Jesus, Etc. (2)}: "I love Clare Edwards!" *{In Drop the World (1)}: (To a picture of Julia): "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Clare hates me because of you! You ruined my life! *picks up and aims gun* Not anymore..." (shoots the picture) *{In Drop the World (2)}: (To Clare): "You ripped my HEART OUT!!!" *{In Drop the World (2)}: "Growing apart?! Any other melodramatic cliches you wanna throw my way?!" *{In U Don’t Know (2)}: (To Imogen about Jake): "You keep your friends close. Enemies closer." *{In Lose Yourself (2)}: (Clare): "You made Clara the hero." (Eli): "That's because she is the hero." *{In Extraordinary Machine (2)}: (To audience): "No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, you can't have it! I tried to write one, but it's impossible. I rewrote and rewrote, but things kept changing. And I hurt people and I....I knew they were hurting, but I didn't stop. Because your mind tricks you. It TRICKS you into thinking that things are fine, they're not fine. Nothing is fine. It's all wrong! ..I'm all wrong... That's it... There's no happy ending." *{In Extraordinary Machine (2)}: Imogen: "But you still have me." (Eli): "No, you did this on purpose! Don't you get it, Imogen?! You are to me what I am to Clare, and I am nothing to her!!!" *{In Don't Panic (1)}: (To his therapist): "Maybe I should stay home a few more days... I don't want to cut off an ear." *{In Don't Panic (2)}: (To Jake and Clare): "I'm not crazy, I'm bipolar." *{In Dead and Gone (2)}: (waiting tables): "More breeeead?" (Adam): "Don't all fill up on it. (Looks at Eli) ...Awkward." *{In''' Nowhere to Run}: (to Clare): "So, did I ruin an intense game of hide and seek?" (Clare laughs): No. (Eli): So may I ask: Why did you run into the dark forest by yourself?" (Clare): Let's just say a certain someone moved on before I had a chance to talk to him. (Eli): Stop. You're overwhelming me with details. (Clare): Isn't it weird to be glad you're the one to find me. (Eli chuckles and smiles). *{In '''Nowhere to Run}: (To Jake, Alli, Katie, Marisol, & Drew): "Greetings, Degrassians!" *(Throws the phone): "LIAR!"